


Velvet Goldmine

by dataQ



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dataQ/pseuds/dataQ
Summary: 搞史文学第二弹，每次进步一点点，搞到史爷就在眼前。人物OOC预警，全部都是编的，所以请勿上升真人，小学生文笔，第一次开车，剧情无逻辑，只是想搞史老师。李九春助攻预警！不适请提前避雷！天史天！别的没啥了。





	Velvet Goldmine

**Author's Note:**

> 搞史文学第二弹，每次进步一点点，搞到史爷就在眼前。  
人物OOC预警，全部都是编的，所以请勿上升真人，小学生文笔，第一次开车，剧情无逻辑，只是想搞史老师。李九春助攻预警！不适请提前避雷！天史天！别的没啥了。

“小孩儿，我今天晚上有事不回去了，你不要留门等我，自己先睡吧。”下了台之后，史爱东把大褂妥帖地叠好收进包里，跟李云天打了个招呼就离开了小园子。李云天听到这句急忙抬头想叫住他，但看到的却是史爱东走远了的模糊背影，他哪里还听得见了。“有事”其实只是两人心照不宣的一种说法，李云天知道，每次史爱东说有事其实就是出去找人过夜了。别看史爱东年纪不小了可依然单身，“德云社梁朝伟”的名号也不是浪得虚名，每次上台鞠躬的时候，台底下撕心裂肺叫着“史老师我爱你”的小女孩总是有很多，有时甚至还有男的。他叹了口气，把自己的快板仔细擦了收进包里，低了头准备往外走。还没等他走出剧场的门，就见李九春兴冲冲地往里闯，一边冲他挤眉弄眼一边说：“呦，根儿，今天史老师又有事儿啊？”李云天没好气地回答道：“有事，他能有啥事，还不是自己出去快活去了。本来今天还想找他再磨磨快板书呢！”李九春大大咧咧地走上前一把揽住李云天的肩膀：“你还真别说，我挺羡慕史老师活的这么自在的。也不知道史老师到底喜欢什么样的，当年在传习社多少人喜欢他呀！他有事儿了正好，咱哥俩出去撸串喝酒去，他不在可没有人管你宵禁啦！”李云天听了更觉得心里莫名烦闷，也就任凭李九春拉着走了。

走出德云社的小剧场时间已经不早了，路上零星的行人也都行色匆匆，低着头往家赶。但烧烤店里一扫街边的冷清，小小的店铺里坐满了人，吆喝声划拳声夹杂在一起，几盏油汪汪的大黄灯泡衬的这个小摊子显得热闹又亲切。可李云天只是闷头一杯一杯地喝着酒，仿佛跟这啤酒较上劲了，今天一定要喝个不醉不休似的。李九春一边撸串，一边心里犯嘀咕：这李根怎么回事，以往抢串他最积极，今天这是要出大问题！李九春用拿着串的胳膊肘捅了捅李云天问道：“李老根儿，你咋回事？怎么跟打了霜的茄子似的，不会是少男怀春，喜欢上哪个妹子被人甩了吧哈哈哈！”李九春一边说一边自己嘿嘿嘿的笑，却没想到一旁李云天完全没搭腔。李九春心想：不能吧！自己随便一猜就能猜对？明天是不是能买个彩票了？想归想，好兄弟还是要帮的，李九春又拿起一串儿炸韭菜，继续捅咕李云天：“李老根儿，别泄气。看上哪个师姐师妹跟我说，爸爸我来帮你想办法。追妹子咱有招儿啊！”李云天一扬手：“去你的吧，儿子别闹，爸爸烦着呢。”李九春也不气馁，再接再厉，又拿起一串掌中宝说：“爷们儿，别慌。今天这顿你请了，无论是大师姐还是小师妹，咱全都给你拿下了！这追妹子啊，和说相声一样，也有讲究的！这掌中宝味道真不错，老板再加十串！”一顿烧烤吃下来，李九春撑得仨月不想再吃串，而且自己不仅没能套出来他到底喜欢上哪家姑娘，吃完了付完钱还得拖着喝醉了的李云天回宿舍。李九春心里苦，瘦小的身板扛着五大三粗的李云天摸着黑进了宿舍楼，东倒西歪地踹开李云天宿舍门，连灯都没来得及开就先拽着李云天摔到床上。这一摔不要紧，李九春感觉到床上有个东西动了一下，吓得他赶紧一蹦三尺高去开灯。还没等他摸到房间的灯在哪里，床头的灯自己先开了，李九春仔细一看，原来是他扶李云天错躺了史老师的床。史爱东皱着眉头坐起身来推开压在身上的李云天，瞥了一眼李九春说：“你们两个干啥去了，这时候才回来。”李九春强烈的求生意识让他不敢含糊，直接把李云天卖了痛快：“没有没有，啥也没干，我就请他吃个串儿！我可没有灌他酒，他自己抱着酒瓶就不撒手，我还劝他来着，他不听我的，好像是喜欢上咱们哪个师姐师妹啦！”史爱东一边把他往旁边扒拉一边说：“他？整天没事就知道学评书再不就是磨我练快板，竟然能开窍喜欢女孩子？你过来搭把手，这孩子可又重了！该减肥了！”李九春连忙过去把李云天扒拉到床的另一边，最终还是按捺不住自己憋了一晚上的八卦之魂，试探性地问到：“史爷，您也不知道是谁啊？我都问他一晚上了，丫死活不说。”史爱东下了床去拿了毛巾打湿了水准备给李云天擦擦脸，“你们年轻人的事我上哪知道去。”李九春把李云天扶着在床上躺正了，想了想又分析道：“我这个傻老根儿还说要跟您学快板书呢，八成啊是想学会了跟姑娘显摆吧！您想啊，除了咱们师娘的徒弟，外面女孩儿谁想看这个啊。”史爱东拿着湿毛巾走过来，对着李九春说：“呵这傻小子，我说怎么最近死活缠着我要学快板书呢，感情是为了哄姑娘去。得了，你先回去吧，你们队长也不管管你们！下次再喝这么晚我可给你们师傅告状啊！”李九春立刻摆起笑脸往门外溜去：“史爷史爷，手下留情。下次不敢啦！”

第二天早上李云天是给饿醒的，起来以后就觉得自己脑袋昏昏沉沉，晃一晃满眼的星星。他在洗手池里狠狠撩了两捧水浇到脸上，也不擦就出来找水喝。史爱东看着他东倒西歪的样子觉得又来气又好笑，坐在桌子边用手指节敲了敲桌子，李云天这才看到原来史爱东也在。他晃过去拿起史爱东面前的杯子咕咚咕咚先把水喝干了，擦了擦嘴感觉还有点甜，然后也在桌子边坐下用手搓着脸说：“史爷，您今天怎么这么早就回来啦？”史爱东用鼻子哼了一声：“昨天事情办完了感觉还早就回来了，结果你可倒好，后半夜才回来，喝高了还一头砸我床上。”李云天一听这话立刻“噌”地站起来了，晃悠了两下赶紧抓住桌子角稳住自己，小心翼翼地问：“那个，史老师，我昨天，没耍酒疯吧？”史爱东故意拖长了声调又哼了一声，斜着眼角瞥着他说道：“也不知道是谁，昨天一直抱着我的手说你别走，留下来~”李云天的脸一下子就红了个透，他低下头不敢看史爱东，不停地用手指扣着桌子角。史爱东忍不住哈哈大笑：“哈哈哈哈我逗你玩儿呢小孩儿，看你那个害羞的样子。说吧，你看上你师娘哪个徒弟啦，昨天喝个稀醉还是九春儿给你扛回来的。”李云天暗松了一口气，连忙摆手说：“我没有！您别听李九春瞎说！”史爱东也不追问，站起来抖了抖衣服，拿着空水杯去了卫生间：“今天的大褂你洗，还有我的被子床单都换一套，谁让你昨天一头扎我床上了不起来。给你15分钟时间洗漱，然后拿着板来这儿给我说一段双锁山。”李云天一听到练快板，立刻来了精神说：“好好好！”

对于说相声的来说，选搭档是一件非常重要的事。老话说“三分逗，七分捧”，一般在逗哏演员学习的前期，和他搭档的捧哏演员资历都会要老一些，能力也强一些，为的是同场表演，台上台下都能多帮衬着点。更重要的是，这些说相声的孩子从小就跟在师傅身边学艺，孩子太多了师傅难免有个照顾不周的时候，有一个年长一些搭档的带着，孩子也不至于走了歪路。史爱东在德云社带孩子也算有经验，各式各样的孩子他都带过，总的来说李云天算是那种让人省心的好孩子。但最近一段时间史爱东越发感觉到带孩子真是不容易，尤其是当自己家孩子年轻气盛血气方刚，开始习惯光着上半身到处转悠，不自觉地散发男性荷尔蒙，并且还想学着拱别人家白菜的时候。孩子会拱白菜到是好事，可是总是半光者身子到处晃悠这可让史爱东有些发愁。史爱东虽说没有结婚，可总也是个正常有需求的人，在性事上又男女不忌。总看到李云天在面前晃悠，史爱东觉得自己一个头两个大，关键是他还无法对李云天解释，只得频繁地增加外出有事的次数。

后来史爱东发现自己出去的次数又变少了，原因是李云天总是缠着自己要练板。其实李云天基础不弱，又是从小学快板出身的，打板说书说绕口令他在社里年轻演员当中算得上是不错的。史爱东想着光靠打板能把女孩子追回来么，这傻小子说开窍开窍，看着还是不开窍。他抓住练习结束的休息时间，旁敲侧击地打听起李云天拱白菜的事情来：“小孩儿！你喜欢那对象到底是个啥样的人啊？”李云天的身体立刻变得僵硬起来，脸上的表情也变得很不自然。史爱东用手捅咕捅咕李云天的腰：“哎呀说说呗~跟大爷也分享分享~”李云天低着头想了一会儿，哄着脸小声说：“他是一个很好的人。”史爱东一拍他后脑勺说到：“废话！你说重点！她长得好看吗？人是干什么的？”李云天认真地看了看史爱东，复又低头小声说：“好看。”史爱东在一旁嘿嘿笑着：“瞧你这傻样，你这样啥时候能追上人家啊。虽然我也不应该教你这些，不过你得主动约人家出去！得促进感情啊！光靠练板能追到女孩儿吗？！”李云天摸着自己的板寸头也笑了，突然像想起什么来似的拽住史爱东问：“史爷，您喜欢什么样的啊？”史爱东抬手作势要打他：“你个小兔崽子，怎么着担心我给你找后妈啊？”李云天摇了摇史爱东的袖子说：“不是，就是问问您~”史爱东把手揣进袖子里，稍微正色了点回答：“我都这么大年纪了，还有什么喜欢不喜欢的。硬要说的话，也许成熟一点的会更合适吧。”李云天低着头不知道在想什么，看着还有点委屈的感觉，史爱东上手拍了拍他肩膀说：“想啥呢，喜欢人家就去追，青春大好年华，艺要好好学，对象也别耽误啦！”

也许是上次的谈话起了效果，最近李云天出去的次数确实见长。但是在第五次李云天下了后台就不见踪影直到半夜1、2点才摸黑进宿舍门的时候，史爱东终于沉不住气打开了自己的床头灯。李云天被突然亮起的灯光吓了一跳，立刻缩手缩脚贴了墙边站了，低下头不吭声。史爱东叹了口气，缓了一缓语气问道：“你干嘛去了，这时候才回来。”李云天不自在地左右来回倒脚，最后小声哼哼道：“和李九春出去玩去了。”史爱东稍微严厉了点说道：“你过来点！听不见你说什么！”李云天一点一点挪过去，仍旧低着头不说话。史爱东虽然比这些孩子们大很多，但一般不太会端长辈的架子管孩子出去玩的事儿，只要孩子们不沾邪道，不影响舞台演出，有时候他们玩的疯一点他也睁一只眼闭一只眼。只不过这几天李云天整日地早出晚归，晚上备场还总打哈欠，上了舞台也不太精神，眼下的黑眼圈都该问报幕员借点化妆品遮着点了，这史爱东就看不下去了。史爱东耐着性子又问了一遍：“你最近这几天里人影都不见，都在忙什么呢？白天你出去玩我就不管你了，但是你晚上总是熬夜已经影响到你舞台演出效果了知道吗？今天在舞台上贯口你都嘴瓢，你师父太忙可能一次两次注意不到你，但是你总这样他该要查你作业了啊！”李云天仍旧低着头不出声，两只手揣在大褂袖子里不知道在想些什么。史爱东看着他这样不言语也是真来气，站起来快走两步到他跟前用手捏住他下巴抬起他的脸来，刚要发火责备他几句，就看到他白皙的脖子上隐隐绰绰有个红印。李云天的眼睛像是被清晨的露水沾过一样，湿漉漉地盯着史爱东瞧。史爱东想起李九春上次说的李云天喜欢上师姐师妹的话来，手上也不禁卸了力道。他把手放下，半途又抬起到李云天头顶呼噜了一把，说到：“小孩儿，你出去玩我不拦你，可是第一你得跟我说一声，第二，你不能疯的太晚影响你第二天的表演明白吗？”李云天沉默着点了点头，复又带点希望地问道：“史爷，你担心我吗？”史爱东回身往自己床上走去，完全没注意到他的表情：“废话，谁的儿子谁心疼。行啦你别杵那了挺大个的，回去睡吧。”李云天有些失落地独自在原地站了一会儿，然后低着头走开了。

从此之后，李云天每次出去都会提前跟史爱东打声招呼，史爱东对他身上偶尔会出现的红印也都睁一只眼闭一只眼。隔三差五的史爱东也会出去，有时两个人甚至在台下都碰不上面。赶上周一休息，史爱东去帮出差走穴的高峰顶了两堂传习社的课，回到宿舍以后看到李云天正赤裸着上半身对着镜子擦头发。李云天长得并不算胖，最近一段时间好像还偷偷跟着烧饼去健身房练了练似的，隐约也有了腹肌的线条。李云天本来长得就白，脸长得也讨喜，此时背对着阳光擦头发的样子竟让史爱东看出一副青春荡漾，岁月静好的感觉。史爱东摇了摇头晃走着荒唐的想法，冲着李云天询问到：“小孩儿，今天晚上出去吗？不出去咱爷俩练练板儿吧，我看你也好久没练了。”李云天停下擦头发的动作楞了一下，又用他那沾了水汽的眼睛盯着史爱东瞧，皱着他那倒霉的八字眉，看起来好笑又傻气。史爱东望着他在心里暗想：年轻真好啊，还有那么充沛的感情可以宣泄，自己是不是曾经也有过这么年轻的时候呢。他对着李云天笑了笑：“出去也没关系的，谁还没个年轻的时候呢，我那时候遇到了喜欢的人，也不老愿意在家和老人待着。”李云天眉头皱得更厉害了，“史爷您不老。”史爱东也笑得更厉害了：“嚯嚯嚯，我用你？行啦你出去玩吧，早点回来明天还有演出。”李云天上前一步问道：“那您呢，晚上，您会出去，有事儿吗？”史爱东奇怪地看他一眼：“我看心情啊，怎么了？我又不会影响演出。”李云天再一次上前一步，微微弯腰向前，整个人倾向史爱东说道：“我晚上会早点回来，您能不能不要出去有事，我们练会儿板吧！”史爱东看着眼前的李云天，热情如火又小心翼翼，湿漉漉的眼睛里写满了认真，又在里面偷偷地藏了希望，一时间竟觉得无法拒绝，也就点了点头同意了。

最近德云社出了一件不大不小的事儿，那就是岳云鹏带着孙越向师傅郭德纲公开了两个人在一起的心意。说大，是因为身为艺人，同性之间的感情尚不能为所有人接受，总有人会戳着他们的脊梁骨指指点点；说小，是因为说白了这只是两个人过日子的事情，跟别人也没啥关系。但是岳云鹏为了这件事在师傅书房前跪了一宿，最终郭德纲并没有说什么也就放他们去了。史爱东是第一个知道这件事的人，因为岳云鹏一从师傅家出来就给史爱东打了电话：“史大爷，我和孙越老师在一起了。”史爱东接电话的时候正坐在高铁上赶外地的堂会，他叹了口气说：“孩子啊，这条路可不好走，你想好了吗？”岳云鹏那边答应着：“大爷，我想好了，是他我不后悔。”史爱东良久无话，听着岳云鹏那边似乎是要哭的声音，他放轻了声音哄道：“六妮儿，你别难过，这不是好事儿吗？两个人把日子好好了过就行。你把电话给孙越。”一阵窸窸窣窣的声音后，声音较低的孙越接过了电话：“喂？史老师？”史爱东突然觉得自己真的是老了，竟生出一种嫁女儿的心情，他换了稍微严肃的语气说道：“孙老师，小岳跟你了我也放心，不过你要是欺负他我可不饶啊！”孙越连声“哎哎”地答应了，史爱东又祝福了两句小岳就挂了电话。

岳云鹏是第一个跟了史爱东的孩子，跟着他的时间也是最长的。岳云鹏能找到自己的幸福的归宿，史爱东由衷地为孩子感到高兴。史爱东一个人过了这么长时间，婚姻不是没有结过，但强扭的瓜不甜，最终也是散了伙。人们都说相声演员台上如夫妻，把台上的夫妻过成台下的两口子的，岳云鹏不是第一对儿。可是这条路苦啊，对外不能接受被人的祝福，还要藏着掖着不敢表露，这得是多大的压力啊。史爱东生性散漫，自从离婚就再也没有开始过任何一段稳定关系。他不在乎性别男女，有需要了就出去过一夜，觉得合适的也可以做一对儿稳定的炮友，可是从来不会对谁产生带依赖的感情。史爱东觉得自己一辈子也就这么着过了也挺好，一身轻松，更何况还有孩子要带呢。想到孩子，史爱东不由自主地想起了自己身边的李云天。他想象着李云天牵着女孩儿的手一起走到自己面前的样子，想象着李云天喜欢的女孩儿该是什么样子，却发现自己的大脑里一片空白，他完全想不出那样的场景。

李云天坐在史爱东身边听到了电话，见他挂了电话就闭眼靠在了座位上一脸凝重，就试探着开了口：“是岳哥吗？”史爱东闭着眼嗯了一声。李云天又问：“岳哥有什么事吗？和孙老师吵架啦？”史爱东苦笑了一声睁开眼说：“没有，他们两个在一起了。”李云天瞪大了眼睛说：“什么？他们和师傅说啦？”史爱东点了点头，李云天沉默了一会，又小心翼翼问到：“史爷，您会觉得奇怪吗？岳师哥喜欢上孙越老师这件事。”史爱东摇了摇头，“我不觉得奇怪，只要他们两个觉得好就好。感情这种事，如果非要看性别未免太死板了，而感情这东西又恰是最不会按部就班发生的事情。”李云天又问道：“那您会，接受男的，我是说，喜欢男的吗？”史爱东耸耸肩膀说道：“喜不喜欢这我不好说，接受倒是可以接受。我并不在意对方的性别，只要合眼缘都行。”李云天急着问到：“您的意思是您出去的时候也找过，我的意思是，您和男的也，”史爱东打断了他的话：“好啦好啦，大人的事情小孩子别管啦。你不累吗，闭上眼歇一会儿吧。”说完他就靠在座椅上闭目养神了，留下李云天一个人盯着他的侧颜发呆。

当天晚上的堂会两个人攒底，返场时候观众起哄非要两个人唱歌。李云天卖了力气唱了两段观众还在起哄，李云天望向史爱东，眼神里带了点求助的意思。史爱东见不得自己孩子被欺负，扶了扶自己的话筒开口说道：“咱们这个剧场呢演出是有时间限制的，超出了太多我们演员要被罚钱的。观众喜欢呢，我们以后可以常来，今天真的不能再演了，最后我给大家唱一个，咱们就结束了好不好？”李云天也带了点惊讶的望向史爱东，印象里似乎从没听他在台上唱过歌。史爱东略带沙哑地唱起了《往事只能回味》，李云天立刻想起这是岳云鹏和史爱东搭档的时候返场经常唱的歌，他略往后退了半步侧身看向史爱东，把自己晦暗的表情隐藏在阴影里。

下了场以后李云天跟史爱东说：“今天晚上我出去，晚点回来。”史爱东很诧异地看了他一眼：“今天出去？她跟你一起来啦？”李云天皱了皱眉头反问：“他？哪个他？”史爱东笑着打趣说：“你那个神秘小对象啊？什么时候也带来给我看看。”李云天脸上露出尴尬之色来，轻推了一把史爱东说：“去你的吧，都说了没有没有。我是和彪哥出去喝酒。”史爱东“嗐”了一声，说到：“还以为能见到儿媳妇呢，谁知道你只是跟彪子出去喝酒。早点回来，明天赶火车。”李云天摆了摆手说：“知道了知道了。”

知道了的结果就是晚上史爱东等到的依然是喝醉了的李云天。扶他进屋的李鹤彪嘿嘿笑了两声，迅速地交代道：“史爷我没劝，他自己喝多了，还一直喊着：李九春他心里放不下别人怎么办。并且还给九春打了电话反复说这句话。史爷没别的事我先走啦，您受累照顾一下根儿晚安。”说完李鹤彪就溜出去了，完全没有觉得出卖兄弟心里有任何愧疚。另一边史爱东听了这话倒是有点惊讶，照顾李云天躺下后望着他睡不着觉：这孩子心思也是有点重，有什么话也不直接和我说。怪不得今天听说小岳和孙越在一起了反应这么大，原来是他自己也有同样的体会。儿大不中留啊，终究是要走的，自己也别拖了后腿。要不回去和郭老师说说，把他换给李九春搭档试试吧。

史爱东不禁觉得自己确实是老了，以往送走那么多孩子从不觉得遗憾难过，可现在一想到要和这孩子裂穴竟会感到心里被揪着似的痛。史爱东在脑海中想象着自己把代表这痛苦的小人关进屋子上了锁，任他在屋里怎么撕心裂肺也不开门。他想着孩子走了这条路已经挺难的了，自己能帮一点是一点，之后还可以再去带别的孩子。只是这李云天，史爱东不禁又望向床上躺着的人，睡着了还皱着他那倒霉的八字眉，虽说总是小孩小孩的叫着，确实也已经眉眼舒展是个大小伙子了。他的性格腼腆内向些，五官长得是挺周正，冲人微笑的时候还会露出两个小酒窝。史爱东不禁又想起上次看到他洗完澡擦头的画面来，记忆中那天的光线明明暗暗也都奔着隐约的腹肌线条向下流淌去。史爱东及时打住自己的回忆，告诉自己他确实是时候离开自己，寻找他人生的自己的路了。

这次堂会回去北京以后，史爱东就去找了郭老师说明来意，称李云天的能力已经可以出师了，应该考虑给孩子换个合适的搭档稳定搭下去了。他还顺嘴给郭老师建议可以试试和李九春搭，两个人都能说评书，也能说相声，应该很合适。郭老师点点头说了句辛苦，然后说问问孩子的想法就先让史爱东回去了。史爱东回到宿舍就开始归置东西，按以往的经验郭老师那边可能很快就会有消息。果然，转周的节目单下来以后安排李云天和李九春搭档一周，自己去各队打游击。史爱东心里明白这是郭老师在试探两个人搭档能不能合适，自己算是当一周替补，也乐得一周轻松。史爱东还没轻松两分钟，宿舍门砰的一声就被撞开了，李云天快步跑到面前举着节目单喘着气说：“史爷，这是怎么回事？春儿说郭老师找他谈话了，想让我们两个搭。”史爱东给李云天倒了一杯水，等他慢慢平息了一点呼吸之后说道：“是啊，这周你们俩先试试效果，如果好的话以后就固定搭了。”李云天皱着眉头情绪激动地喊道：“为什么？我和您搭的好好的，为什么要换搭档？”史爱东有点诧异地问道：“你不高兴？你不想和李九春搭档吗？”“不想！我为什么想和他搭档！我就想和您搭！”史爱东耐下性子说：“小孩儿，我不可能陪你一辈子。咱们都知道我只是一个带路人，带完了你还有别的小孩要带。你的能耐已经不错了，是时候选一个长久的搭档了。李九春能耐不错，也爱评书，你们两个在一块，也可以有更多的时间培养感情和默契。”李云天一把抓住史爱东的肩膀，打断他的话说：“可您什么时候能有自己长久的搭档呢？我不想和别人搭档，我就想跟着您。您别叫我小孩了，我不小了，我知道自己想走什么路，我想走在你身边，一直做你的搭档。”史爱东摇摇头：“你只是还没和别人搭档过，怎么知道别人就不适合你呢。要我说你可以先试试再做决定。”“我不试！从跟了您以后就没想过跟别人，师傅那里我去说，他总不能强迫我跟你裂穴吧。”说着李云天就要往外跑，史爱东一把拉住他的手说：“那李九春……”“春儿有自己想要的搭档，他也不想和我搭啊。我去找师傅去了，您在这等我！”说着李云天就往外跑。

这次换搭档事件最后以李云天求师傅不要换为结局，史爱东虽然觉得没成功撮合上两人有点遗憾，但最终还是顺了李云天的意。日子不紧不慢的过着，转眼就来到史爱东的生日。史爱东不爱过生日，对他来说生日无非就是又老了一岁，自己常年一个人带着孩子又要赶场表演，总是有意无意地忘了这回事。但是李云天偏偏对这件事非常上心，无论他生日是在外地出差还是在家休息，总是要等着他回来亲手做一碗长寿面给他吃，从不会缺席。这天早上起来李云天就背着手神神秘秘地在史爱东面前晃悠，干晃悠也不说话，直晃得史爱东脑壳晕。史爱东在李云天又一次晃到身边的时候拉住了他，“一大清早的你瞎晃悠啥啊，有什么事儿说罢，又要和李九春出去玩？”李云天神神秘秘地从背后拿出一个盒子递到史爱东面前说：“史老师！生日快乐！这是我给你的礼物！”史爱东有点惊讶，他拿过盒子打开一看，黑色丝绒上面躺着一副快板，竹子泛着温润的光泽，一看就是已经被精心盘过的。红色的穗儿也被精心打理过，一丝不乱，整齐服帖地摆在竹板上。史爱东把竹板拿出来摸了摸，又试着打了两下，声音清脆，温润如玉，尤其是穗结系地很紧，可能是李云天自己亲自做的。史爱东拿出盒子里的黑丝绒，原样把快板仔细包了然后对李云天说：“小孩儿，谢谢啦！难为你这么孝顺爸爸。今天晚上就带着他上节目吧。”李云天皱起他的八字眉委委屈屈地说道：“都跟您说了我不小了，您以后要叫我的名字！”史爱东一拍李云天的背示意自己知道了：“李云天李景祺李根，王八甲鱼鳖，我记着呢没忘。”李云天一听更委屈了：“史老师您怎么回事？还是不是亲搭档了。”史爱东哈哈大笑说：“是不是亲搭档我不知道，但你是我亲儿子这事我知道。”李云天知道史爱东从来是有便宜不占非好汉的，也不顺着往下说，伸手轻扯了一下史爱东的袖子，试探着说道：“史爷，要不今天您就别出去有事了吧？老冯说攒了个局一起吃烧烤去，就当给您庆祝生日啦！”史爱东刚刚占了便宜心里美滋滋，此时也不纠结直接说了好。

晚上吃烧烤的时候，也不知道究竟是谁在过生日，史爱东在一边吃的慢慢悠悠，李云天倒像个东道主似的到处吆喝敬酒劝酒，俨然一副高兴过了头的样子。杨鹤通凑到史爱东面前说：“怎么着史爷，今天李云天跟你们当家的似的在外面喝酒待客啊，您一个人就在这儿闷头吃？”史爱东头都没抬：“去去去，我在这儿呢你们谁敢劝他喝。”“呦呦呦史爷，您可太偏心了，这根本用不着我们劝好吗，现在是他憋着劝别人呢。”史爱东一看李云天已经喝得脸上通红了，还在那嚷嚷着：“四月二十八乱穿纱，六月初六看谷秀，春打六九头。大麦收小麦熟，闺女大了不可留……”史爱东感到头疼，这怎么一个看不住就又喝多了，李云天的酒量未免也太低了一些。史爱东站起来拉住了李云天，抱歉地笑了笑说：“这孩子喝多了，我先带他回去。今天谢谢大家，你们接着再吃会儿喝会儿，一定尽兴啊。”

李云天高出史爱东半个头，喝醉了的大小伙子安安分分地靠在史爱东的肩上跟着他的脚步往宿舍楼走，也不哭也不闹，呼出的酒气尽数吹到了史爱东的脖颈和耳朵上，吹得史爱东心里和小猫挠爪子一样直痒痒，暧昧的红色也借着夜色爬上史爱东的脸庞。好不容易扛着李云天走进了宿舍楼，刚艰难地推开宿舍门还没摸到灯，史爱东就被突然地被一把蛮力推倒了墙上。还没等他反应过来怎么回事儿呢，一个沾着酒气的湿漉漉地吻就贴了上来。李云天半点没有浪费时间就直接伸了舌头进来搅动，追着史爱东的舌头舔弄，甚至还邀请史爱东来自己的嘴里品尝。史爱东估计李云天是喝多了不醒事认错了人，试着推了李云天两次发现他力气大的惊人。李云天虽然性格内向，但是很轴，认定了的事情就一定要做到，任谁劝也拉不回头。史爱东心知此时用蛮力推他也推不动，跟喝醉的人解释也解释不清，也就随他去了。反正李云天喝醉了不闹腾，第二天起来也不记事，这事儿就当没发生过就算了。史爱东认着李云天吻，既不拒绝也不主动回应。然而李云天像是对这件事充满了耐心，史爱东不回应他就像个想出去遛弯的小狗一样一直围着史爱东的舌头转，不停地索取还想要得到更多。史爱东也不是柳下惠，被李云天追着吻了半天身体竟然也起了点反应。史爱东心想：“这TM丢人丢大了，不仅被小孩强吻还被弄得起了反应。这可不行，老虎不发威你看来是不知道自己几斤几两。”史爱东伸手虚虚抱住李云天，一只手轻轻的顺着他的肩膀慢慢往腰际撩拨，嘴里也没有闲着开始夺过主动权往李云天嘴里侵略。史爱东毕竟是吃过见过的人，从李云天吻他的样子看他也算有点技巧，但也仅限于此。史爱东轻轻松松就夺回阵地，舌头顺着李云天的牙齿轻扫一圈，然后带着挑逗意味地一挑，紧接着就闯进李云天的嘴里开始攻城略地。史爱东一边吻着李云天，一边还分神想李云天的身材着实不错，摸起来和那天看到的一样紧实。李云天像是没想到史爱东会回应一样，按在他肩膀上的力道也慢慢小了许多。史爱东一感受到压制力量变小就立刻结束了这个吻，轻推了李云天一下就从墙边溜了出去。李云天懵懵想要拉住史爱东，但晃悠了一下最终只是扶住了墙。史爱东看着李云天眼睛说道：“小孩儿，你喝多了。我不是你想的那个人。我过去扶你去床上，你乖乖的听话。”李云天听到小孩儿这个称呼皱了一下眉头，但是没有说任何话，只是慢慢地点了点头。史爱东走过去搭起他一个肩膀放在自己身上，然后引导着他慢慢往床边走。随后史爱东又一次被李云天推到了床上，并且被李云天完全压住。史爱东几乎要在心里翻一个白眼了，心想今天自己真的是疏于防范，着了这个小子两回道。还没等他心里吐槽完，李云天的手已经滑到皮带扣那里解开了皮带准备往里滑了。史爱东在心里想着这孩子还真是直奔主题，不到5秒就能解开皮带看来也是有过生活经验的人了。史爱东忽略心里那个质问是谁带坏了李云天的小人，把他同那天裂穴的痛苦小人关一个屋锁了，然后赶紧打起精神应对现在的状况。

现在的状况很危险，史爱东一边两手紧紧抓住李云天的双手一边躺在床上自暴自弃地想着。此时的李云天虽然双手被抓住动弹不了，但是嘴和腿都没有闲着。他一边用嘴轻轻舐弄史爱东的耳朵，一边轻轻往里边吹气，时不时还喘上两声。史爱东绝望地闭着眼睛想，难道说人类往上倒腾几十万辈和兔子是一个祖宗吗，不然我那耳朵为啥跟个兔子耳朵似的那么敏感。李云天双腿夹住了史爱东让他动弹不得，自己还不住地往史爱东的关键部位蹭。史爱东感受到自己的裤子已经开始紧绷，再磨蹭下去肯定要擦枪走火。他连忙把头偏开，双手用劲一推李云天把他拨到一边，自己赶紧坐起身来。还没等史爱东站起身来，李云天就像个膏药似的从背后贴上来，双手抱住了史爱东。李云天的头埋在史爱东的脖子上，闷闷地说了句：“别走，留下陪我。史爱东。”史爱东听到自己的名字，着实吃了一惊，他把不准李云天这话是什么意思，只是很谨慎地回复了一句：“小孩儿，你喝多了。”李云天收紧了手臂，一只手灵活的解开史爱东的衣服扣子伸进去到处惹火：“不是跟你说了不要叫我小孩儿的嘛？我不小了，我很成熟。”史爱东不禁被李云天撒娇搬的抱怨惹得要笑，还没等他完全笑出来，李云天的手忽的捉住了他胸前樱桃开始揉捏。史爱东放缓了语气说：“好好好，我错了。你放开我行不行？你真的喝多了。”李云天完全没有放开他的意思，反而还想引导他跟自己往床上倒去。他手上动作不停，史爱东感觉到自己胸前的一点正在迅速响应着李云天的挑逗，变得敏感而肿胀。李云天又开始朝着史爱东的耳朵吹气，并轻轻说道：“史老师，您没认真听我说话。我说我不小了，很成熟，尤其是在性这一方面，我有好好学习过。我会很适合您。”史爱东一时间脑子被搅得一团乱麻，一边要分出精力来应付李云天手上和吹气的挑拨，一方面还要思考李云天说的是啥意思，什么叫有好好学习过？？和谁学习？很成熟他倒是看出来了，这撩拨的手法确实不像是第一次尝试时会有的青涩和毫无章法。史爱东努力把这疑问压下去，着重去思考后一句：“什么叫很适合我？你这喝多了话都不挨着。”李云天也不气馁，将另一只手摸索着向下伸进史爱东的裤子，一边吹着气对着他的耳朵说：“史老师您可真健忘，您不是说过成熟一些的会更适合您吗？我专门找人试验过，没有人说我技术不好的。您出去也不过就是找个人过夜，为什么不找我呢？”史爱东的大脑里仿佛有根弦绷断了，李云天的手也拂上了他的柱身轻轻撸动。史爱东觉得感官刺激太多了，他有一次伸手抓住李云天的手，深吸一口气故作镇定地说：“李云天，李根，你真的喝多了。我不碰小孩子的。”李云天突然间收紧了手臂，将自己和史爱东贴地没有一丝缝隙。他调整自己的位置，不怀好意的将自己肿胀挤进史爱东的股瓣，缓缓的上下移动。虽然双手被史爱东捉住不能进行大的动作，但是他用灵活的手指顺着史爱东的柱身画圈圈，常打快板的手指带着一层薄茧，轻轻刮过最前面的软肉的时候史爱东不经倒吸了一口气。李云天仿佛被史爱东的反应取悦到了，像只猫咪一样在背后用头蹭了蹭史爱东。他仍旧对着史爱东的耳朵吹着气说：“史老师，你再说我是小孩子，我可要惩罚你了。和我做吧，我想和你做。”史爱东觉得此时本来应该往大脑供血好让他想办法脱身的血液都背叛了自己的理智，直奔着下半身涌去。而自己的下半身，实在是被李云天弄得太肿胀了。感觉到史爱东没有说话，李云天加快的手上的动作，原本在史爱东胸口作乱的手迅速向下，轻巧地解了史爱东的裤子扣子，将他的内裤一并褪下，把他的柱身从桎梏中解放。史爱东轻叹了一口气，又是不到5秒，李云天就脱下了自己的裤子，看来他说的没有错，他真的很有经验。史爱东向这样的李云天妥协了，他不想去思考是谁陪着李云天练习了这一切，也不愿去思考明天起来以后该怎么收场。谢天谢地队里的其他人都在外面玩着还没回来，史爱东卸了力气，任由李云天带着他往后倒去。李云天见史爱东不再挣扎，翻身埋头顺着史爱东的耳垂往下亲吻，留下一道旖旎的痕迹一直来到史爱东胸前，将之前已经玩弄硬了的樱桃卷入口中。下身的肿胀也被李云天好好照顾，灵活的双手来回撸动，史爱东没过多久就闷哼着迎来第一次高潮。李云天简单地拿纸巾擦了擦手，三下五除二地脱光了衣服，重新爬上床磨蹭史爱东的下半身，还牵起史爱东的手引领着他来抚慰自己。释放过一次的史爱东逐渐找回了自己的理智，他自诩也是个合格的床伴，在床事上绝不可能只图自己快乐而不取悦另一半的。史爱东轻推李云天倒下，然后将刚刚李云天做的原数奉还，甚至更加游刃有余。他的双手略带挑拨的划过李云天的胸膛，在他的樱桃处轻揪了两下就来到李云天的肿胀，他数着李云天喘息时胸膛起伏的频率，暗自想着不算太快，看来自己还需要再加一把火。他渐渐加快手上的速度，李云天也喘得越来越快，他双手像抓住救命稻草一般紧紧搂住了史爱东的脖子，最后红着脸在史爱东的手里释放了。史爱东翻身准备下床清洗，李云天一把揽住了他的腰，另外一只手从地上的衣服里摸索出了一个小瓶子交到他手上。史爱东太清楚这是什么了，他打开一看发现瓶子里有用过的痕迹，不禁心里划过一丝苦涩。这是我的李云天啊，现在躺在我的床上邀请我，而我却不是第一个看到这样的他的人。史爱东很想打开灯看清楚李云天现在的样子，很想问问他之前究竟是和谁学的这些东西。但是他什么都没说，只是轻声问了一句：“你可想好了？”李云天一改之前主动的模样，竟显得有点不好意思起来，他头偏向一边无声地点了点头，然后闭上了双眼。

史爱东不再多说话，取了一点膏体抹在手心里捂了一会，等膏体适应了体温微微开始融化了以后，才用手指沾了来到李云天的穴口涂抹。李云天仍旧闭着眼睛不出声，任史爱东动作。史爱东没有多想就顺着穴口想往里送手指，可是仅仅一根手指都无法进去，李云天太紧张了。史爱东耐下性子又挑了一点膏体在李云天的穴口打转，诱哄着他的肌肉放松下来，接纳自己的进入。终于等到李云天放松的差不多了，史爱东开始往里插入自己的第一根手指。这次他才插入了一半，就感觉到李云天的身体习惯性的收缩了一下，穴口收紧抗拒着异物的进入。史爱东刚想出声让李云天别太紧张了，突然间意识到一件事：现在李云天一改之前的主动和配合，在床上一动不动。史爱东心想着要不就是他酒醒了反悔了不想做了，要不就是他其实并没有真的和人做到过这一步。史爱东心里知道无论如何是不能再做下去了，他停下了手里的动作轻轻把手指抽了出来。伴随着他的动作，李云天的身体就轻轻放松了一下，复又紧绷着仿佛在为下一次进入做准备。史爱东更加确定了李云天还未经此事，轻拍了他的屁股以示抚慰就要起身。李云天颤颤巍巍的睁开他的双眼，月色下尚处于情事的他眉眼仿佛氲着水汽，看着就让人心疼。史爱东微微坐正，冲着李云天问道：“为什么要撒谎？”李云天慢慢坐起身把腿圈住靠着墙头不说话。史爱东觉得自己真的是不明白现在的年轻人到底在想啥，叹了口气准备起身去浴室清洗一下。他刚要动作，李云天又一次伸手拉住了他，这次只是轻轻的没有用力，史爱东只要轻轻一甩就可以挣脱。李云天仍然埋着头不说话，史爱东觉得今天自己简直要把这一年的气都叹完了，他揉了揉李云天的短发，在他身边复又坐下来，轻声说“你愿意说呢，就说。不愿意说呢我也不会勉强。一会儿去洗洗，早点睡觉吧。”李云天仍旧不出声，史爱东觉得今天是等不到这个答案了，他刚准备站起来，就听到李云天非常轻声的说了一句：“我喜欢你。”史爱东几乎要以为今天喝多的是自己了，他凑近了李云天又问了一句：“你说什么？”李云天稍微大声的说了一句：“我说，我喜欢你。”声音通过手臂传过来，显得有些闷闷的。史爱东听到这突如其来的告白，一时间不知道该如何反应。喜欢这两个字，史爱东已经很久没有从别人口里听到了，到了他这个年纪，很多时候上床也只是为了解决生理需要而不是为了感情，为了喜欢才和人上床这样清纯的事情，确实只会发生在情窦初开的年轻时。史爱东苦笑了一下，轻轻摇了摇头，开口说道：“你不是喜欢我，你只是每天都和我呆在一起，误以为这样就是喜欢。等将来你越来有名，出去接的商演越来多见的人也越来越多的时候，你就会明白现在这样，不叫喜欢，只是习惯。”李云天激烈地摇着头说：“不是的，不是这样的。我真的喜欢你。我喜欢你，所以我努力成为你喜欢的样子。在艺术上我努力学习，在生活里我努力成长，我希望可以成为站在你身边真正的搭档，无论台上台下，而不是你身后随时可能跟丢了的小孩儿。”史爱东下意识地想要拒绝，因为他实在是习惯了不谈感情的生活模式，长期把自己封闭在不在乎的外表下，他几乎忘了自己也有一颗柔软的渴望回应的心。但是当他透过黑暗看向李云天的双眸时，不知道为什么，他总是感到自己看到了太强烈的希望在里面晃动，好像自己只要一拒绝，它们就会争先恐后地从李云天的眼睛里流出来，就会夺去他双眸原有的神采。李云天热情，真诚，年轻，这些都是史爱东在这个年纪里缺少的东西，有那么一瞬间他甚至觉得自己被一种莫名的情绪打动了，忘记了时间和生死。还未等史爱东做出什么什么回应，李云天皱着眉头发出了一声低吟：“史爷，我，我有点难受。您能不能碰碰我，帮帮我。”史爱东急忙弯下腰去看躺在床上的李云天，他的脸上泛起带着情欲的潮红，双手搅动着床单轻喘，史爱东拿起刚刚用过的小瓶仔细看了看，连忙扔到一边问道：“你这玩意从哪买的，谁告诉你的？”李云天仿佛完全听不到一般，自己伸手拂上了自己的柱身开始套弄。史爱东一边心疼一边叹气，他轻轻拉开李云天的手，复又上床温柔地拢住李云天，安慰似的轻吻李云天的额头，一边用哄孩子的语气哄到：“好了好了，别难受。一会儿就好了。”

史爱东闭上眼睛轻吻着李云天的眉角眼角嘴角，每吻过一处还用嘴角温柔的蹭蹭李云天，想让他放松下来。他用细碎的吻落在李云天的锁骨上，他觉得自己从来没有像现在这样充满了柔情。他的手轻抚过李云天的腰线，然后再一次来到李云天的穴口，不同于上一次的青涩紧张，那个地方正温暖开合，似是邀请，又像请求。史爱东的手指缓慢的绕着褶皱轻画圆圈，然后试探性地轻轻往穴口插入。李云天轻哼一声没有拒绝，史爱东看他没有表现出难受，便放了心浅浅地抽送起手指来。等到李云天的穴口适应了手指的运动频率了以后，史爱东又加入了一根手指。李云天的嘴里溢出两声忍耐的轻哼，勾得史爱东火从心起，血往下涌。史爱东耐下性子等到李云天可以接受自己三根手指的时候，才抽出手指改用自己的柱头轻磨穴口。李云天被情欲磨得失去了意识，模模糊糊地用手摸索着够史爱东的脖子。史爱东温柔的俯下身吻了吻李云天的额头，轻声说：“放松些，别怕，我在这。”然后顺势进入了李云天的小穴。李云天毕竟是第一次和别人做，再怎么放松也觉得疼痛，甚至被这一下顶的稍微蜷起了身子。史爱东并不着急，几乎虔诚地用嘴贴上李云天紧闭的眼睛，感受他的眼睫毛一下一下颤抖着刮过自己的嘴唇。等到他的身体恢复舒展的时候，史爱东知道这是他准备好了的信号，便开始小幅度的抽送起来。李云天搂着史爱东的脖子不敢乱动，只是咬住自己的嘴唇跟随着他的抽送而小幅度摆动。史爱东不停地变换着每次进入的角度，时而深时而浅，李云天渐渐地呼吸变得不稳起来，直到某一次史爱东一个深入的抽送他忍不住哼出声来，觉得自己内里又酸又麻。史爱东嘴角溢出一个小微笑来，他知道这是李云天的兴奋点。他不怀好意地开始对着这个点狠狠地发起进攻，每一下都进入的又快又急，直惹的李云天感觉自己手臂失尽了力气抱不住史爱东，又跌落回床上，仿佛化成了一滩水，动也动不了，又好像是一条小船，只能随着史爱东的动作荡漾。他觉得自己浑身酸急了，所有的中枢神经都在往大脑里输送着快感，太多了太多了，多的他来不及反应到底是哪里，是史爱东的哪个动作。他仰着头躺在床上，觉得史爱东进入的越来越快越来越深，忍不住张口讨饶到：“史老师，史爷，史爱东，慢，慢一点，别，别，别停。”史爱东闷头笑了一下，开口说道：“都这时候了还抖包袱呢？我看你是还觉得不够。”李云天感觉到自己的意识都开始变得模糊，什么也记不得，想不起来，只觉得自己像是在玩蹦极，像是在天空中飞翔。他把手张开摆成“大”字型，感觉自己飘飘忽忽来到一片光亮之中，然后他猛地颤抖了一下，剧烈的快感争先恐后的涌入大脑。他感到自己从空中坠落又回到了地上，回到了史爱东的床上，他知道自己刚刚高潮了，和史爱东一起。

高潮之后的李云天躺在床上，一动也不想动。史爱东倒在他身边和他并排躺了一会，逐渐平息了自己的呼吸。他温柔地拍了拍李云天，略带沙哑的嗓子开口说道：“我带你清洗一下再睡，乖。不然这样不舒服，听话。”李云天闭着眼睛任由史爱东拉他起来，带他去浴室，给他清洗，帮他擦干。李云天感觉自己仿佛被一团棉花包裹着，什么都不想做，什么也不想说。史爱东带着李云天回到床上，李云天一直闭着眼睛任他动作，乖巧的像只大猫。他给李云天盖好被子，还未等有别的动作，就被李云天拉住了手。史爱东不禁觉得有点好笑，他安慰性的回握了一下说：“我不走，只是去关灯。”李云天仍然闭着眼睛，不说话也不松手。史爱东觉得自己的心像一团棉花，随着自己的呼吸变得越发蓬松，柔软。他无可奈何地笑了一下，撩开被子把自己也塞进去靠着李云天躺下了。李云天仍然拉着史爱东的手不松，但是迷迷糊糊地嘀咕了一句：“史爱东。”史爱东贴近了李云天低声回应道：“嗯，我在呢。”李云天用脑袋蹭了蹭枕头，找到一个舒适的位子，在滑入睡眠之前又说了一句：“别走。”史爱东揉了揉李云天的板寸头，轻声说了一句：“嗯。”


End file.
